


Lostelle and Hypno

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Brainwashing, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Hypnotism, Molestation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: What if Red didn’t get to Lostelle in time?Underage
Relationships: Lostelle/Hypno
Kudos: 6





	Lostelle and Hypno

Lostelle was running through the berry forest on three island, a wild Hypno was chasing the young girl, looking behind her back she saw the Hypno was still chasing her, this was a mistake as she tripped over a branch, turning she screamed as the Hypno was right onto top off her, his pendulum swinging, making Lostelle make eye contact, soon all she could do was watch the pendulum swing back and forth, the Hypno smirking as he had a new plaything.

“why was I running?” mumbled Lostelle as she kept her eyes locked on Hypno’s Pendulum, the Hypno moved closer too Lostelle, and licked her cheek making his victim blush, making sure she never looked away from the pendulum, Hypno pulled her pants down, her young pussy on display for all, Lostelle still lost in the hypnosis never noticed she was flashing her naughty bits, Hypno moved his free hand down too her pussy, Lostelle letting out a small gasp as Hypno massaged her developing pussy making Lostelle wet, soon she was drooling, Hypno pulled out his six inch cock from its pouch massaging it as he moved it too the young girls pussy, bending Lostelle over so she was on all fours, Hypno shoved his cock into Lostelle, making sure the girl never broke contact with the pendulum, Hypno fucked the girl, defiling her by taking her virginity, soon he was pounding the girl till she was howling in pain, but she couldn’t get away, why would she? Hypno was all that matter, Hypno was grunting as he brought her to orgasm, his vile blue cum leaking out her pussy with some blood from taking her first time, Lostelle was on the floor a mess off a girl, Hypnotising her till she slept, Hypno carried the girl back too his den, he has alot planned for his new plaything…

END

Surprised there are no fics on Hypno and Lostelle (At least that I can find)


End file.
